


A cup of love

by teaforlevi (midoh)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoh/pseuds/teaforlevi
Summary: Eren knew Levi didn't celebrate Christmas or his birthday, so all he could give to his favorite person was a date spent walking around the park gazing up at the stars and a cup of love.





	A cup of love

**Author's Note:**

> It's still December 25th where I live, so Happy Birthday to the loveliest Captain.

The quiet atmosphere in the mostly-filled library was nothing but a distraction for Eren Yeager who sat alone with three different textbooks containing separate subjects: Marine Science, English Literature, and Social Studies. He had his notebook, binder, and composition book out; all of them opened to different sets of notes. A blue pen tucked in between cold paper, a white pencil lightly resting on the corner of the page, and a green eraser sat in a tin can waiting to be used by him.

It was all designed to have Eren hunched over these books scribbling away messily, hoping that by the time he got to his empty dorm room that he would be able to understand what he wrote. Four classes thrice a day, every week. All of them filled to the brim by students with ghastly skin and faces, devoid of all emotion. Eren knows someone like that, but that person was pale as snow, even if their flesh became flushed when under the sun for too long, or when Eren could not take his eyes off of them.

That too, perhaps.

Eren shielded his grin with his unoccupied hand, resuming back to his notes. There was barely any words on the sheet of paper, but it would have to do. He knew he had survived this semester with mediocre grades that wouldn’t kick him out of Trost University. He knew this, had repeated it so many times to himself that it was the only thing he said to himself every morning upon waking up.

Busy running alone in his thoughts, Eren jumped when someone occupied the lone chair beside him. The student glanced up from his notes with a mild glare only to smile when he caught sight of his female friend, Jane. “Did you come over here to cheat off of me?” Eren asked in a teasing voice, a grin on his lips. 

Jane rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she made herself comfortable on the smooth wooden chair. “Are you kidding me? I would fail if I copied off of you,” she laughed, leaning forward to shrug off her teal book bag. She then began to unzip her pouch to take out a small package wrapped in black with a pale blue bow sitting on top.

Eren leaned back to rest against the chair with a hand on his head. “You’ve been hanging out with Levi, haven’t you? You sound like him.”

She waved her hand, dismissively. “I don’t hang out with Levi directly, Eren. It’s rare that I’m around when Levi’s there. You know that he can’t see me with you, right?”

Eren stared at the black box on the table and then looked up at Jane. “What do you mean? Wait, are you saying Levi is jealous of you?” Eren snorted, ducking down to place his head on his notebook to laugh by himself. “Levi does not get jealous, Jane.”

“Right, and I don’t sit behind Levi in Music, and he doesn’t glare at me when he passes by me to get to the piano. Sure, he’s not jealous, Eren.” She shook her head, leaning forward to whisper into Eren’s ear. She looked to the side and saw Levi making his way over to their table. ‘Not jealous, huh? We’ll see about that.’ “Hey, Eren,” Jane whispered, lifting her hand to card it through Eren’s messy locks. 

“What are you doing?” Eren mumbled while burrowing his face in his arms. 

“Guess who’s coming over here?” Jane asked sweetly, trailing her fingers down Eren’s cheek. 

“The librarian?” He guessed, tilting his head to the side to look at Jane who was grinning mischievously at him. “Seriously, what the hell is up with that smile? You look suspicious as hell.”

“No, but can you come closer?” She whispered, brown eyes flitting to the left before returning to stare into Eren’s pretty eyes.

“Tch. Fine,” Eren reluctantly obeyed, coming closer until they were at a kissing distance. “What is it?” 

Levi was only a few steps away from their table. His form was rigid, and his aura was intense, although his eyes remained blank and cold.

“Do you want to test out my theory of Levi being jealous of me?”

Raising an eyebrow, Eren looked mildly confused for a moment. “Hah?” 

“Sorry. What I meant is, let’s test out that theory, Eren.”

If Eren was planning on speaking, then he didn’t get a chance to part his lips because Jane was leaning in to press her mouth against his, but Eren was quick enough to place his index and middle finger against his lips so that their mouths didn't touch. 

“What the fuck is this?” Levi’s indifferent voice startled Eren who jumped back in shock.

“Uh, it was her idea!” He yelled out, ducking his head in embarrassment when a few students told him to shut his mouth. “Shit. Um, hey, Levi,” Eren greeted, lifting his hand to wave awkwardly.

Jane looked in between Levi and Eren and mentally rolled her eyes. Trust Eren to become stupid in front of his mutual crush. “Hi, Levi,” she greeted, moving her hand away from Eren’s soft locks. “I came by to drop off this present to Eren for Christmas.”

Levi regarded the female with a withering look, breathing calmly to control his emotions. He was not jealous, and he was not hurt that Eren had a girlfriend. Of course, Levi didn’t come to the library to invite Eren to his dorm on Christmas. Of course, Levi didn’t come all the way across the fucking campus to give Eren a candy cane. Of course, not. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I’ll leave so that you can hang out with your boyfriend; God knows why you’d want to date a brat like him.” 

Jane laughed, grinning while shaking her head. “Aw, Levi. I’m offended that you would think I would want to date Eren, here. He’s handsome, but if you didn’t know,” she paused to smile slyly at Eren whose eyes widened in slight fear and then focused her gaze on Levi. “Eren is very gay, and he's likely in love with you. Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I have to go meet up with Armin for a study date.”

By the time Jane had disappeared with her things, and after Eren had thanked her for dropping off the present he had asked her to hold for him, the sun was setting, casting shadows on the tables and tired students. Although Christmas was a day away, Eren still had to get some things done before he could enjoy himself with his friends. However, the young student had enough of skimming through the heavy textbooks filled with small print. His vision was beginning to get blurry from straining them too much. He should pack up his things and retire for the night.

Levi hadn't said anything, though. He was standing in front of the table with his arms crossed and his lips pressed into a straight line. "What's with the gift? I thought you didn't like this shitty holiday," Levi sneered, pulling a chair out to take a seat in front of Eren.

“I don’t celebrate, but the gift is not for me.” Eren rolled his eyes, avoiding the question. "Why are you suddenly mad, Levi?"

"I'm not mad at all."

"Sure, and you're not lying to my face right now. So Jane was right after all," mused Eren with a faint grin. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times to shake his hair away from his eyes.

"Who says I was lying in the first place?" Levi argued, blue eyes becoming colder by the second. "The hell are you smiling for, brat? What was Jane right about?" 

Eren halted momentarily and turned to glance at Levi. "You're jealous, right?" 

The answer came quick. "No." 

"I don't believe you at all, Levi." 

“Whatever,” Levi dismisses, looking away from Eren’s intense green eyes. “I came by to ask if you were busy tonight, but seeing as your girlfriend came by–“ 

Eren interrupted, “Jane is not my girlfriend.”

“–As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” sighed Levi in annoyance. “Did you want to hang out tonight, tomorrow the 25th, and the rest of the week and weekend?"

Textbooks neatly stacked on top of another, pencils, pens, and erasers locked away in a tin box and stored away, Eren picked up his bag and stood up. “Are you asking me to come sleep over your dorm? What about Erwin?” 

Levi, having enough of this, stood up as well, pushing the chair forward to then come around the table to stand beside Eren. “Erwin’s gone with Hange until next year. We don’t need to worry about them making noises in the middle of the night. Are you coming or not?” 

It wasn’t like Eren had plans for the week because he didn’t. Mikasa was away visiting Jean’s parents, and he was pretty sure Armin and Jane were going to end up in a bed by the end of the day. “Yeah, I’m coming - over, I mean.” 

“Idiot,” responded Levi as he led the way out of the library. “Don’t say shit like that.” 

It was already dark by the time the two students stepped foot outside. The night was cold, but not chilly enough to involve beanies and heavy coats. Levi and Eren walked side by side, occasionally brushing shoulders, but nothing else.

“Why not? It’s obvious that you’re asking me to spend these few days with you because you don’t want to be alone.” Eren found it annoying that he had to carry these damn textbooks with him.

Eren was getting on Levi’s nerve, though, that was a lie because Levi was still upset. Angry, maybe. Jealous? Very. “Tch. I always spend the rest of December with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I like having you around, Eren.” Levi tucked his hand inside of the pocket of his black jacket and took out the candy cane and gave it to Eren. "Here, I got this for you." 

Eren thanked Levi and then they walked in silence after that, though when Levi glanced at him, he saw the faint pink on his tan cheeks. It was cute. Levi just wanted to reach forward and kiss him on the lips. 

Once they were away from the cold and now inside of Levi’s warm room, Eren dropped his bag on the floor beside the door and placed his textbooks on Levi’s desk. Of course, he made sure they were neatly stacked or else he’d get scolded. 

He also put the carefully wrapped Christmas gift next to the books. “Hey, Levi, are you celebrating your birthday this year?” Eren asked as he unlaced his shoes and placed them inside of the closet beside Levi’s.

The sound of socks shuffling on the floor came to a stop beside Eren. “I never celebrate my birthday. Why are you asking?” White hangers made noise while Levi looked through them for Eren’s blue sweater. 

Eren remained on the floor, sitting cross-legged while staring up at Levi to watch him rummage through his wardrobe. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me? Uh, well, not to celebrate your birthday because I know that you don’t, but um, yeah. What do you say, Levi?” 

The soft, touch of cotton dyed a muted blue grasped in pale hands did nothing to settle down Levi’s pounding heart. “A date with you?” 

Eren hummed in affirmation, “You can always say no. It’s okay.” He moved to stand up when Levi placed his hand on his head and pushed him down. “Ah, what the hell?” 

Levi stared down at Eren with furrowed eyebrows. “I’ll agree on one condition. I don’t want that girl ever to kiss you again. Those lips of yours belong to me, got it?” 

"We didn't kiss, Levi." Still, it didn't seem like Levi believed him, but that was okay. 

"It looked like you did."

"I promise you that we did not." Teal eyes widened then in realization, pupils constricting, cheeks coloring the shade of red roses. The sweetest smile Levi had ever seen graced Eren’s pink lips. It was then after a few seconds spent in complete silence that Eren grabbed Levi’s free hand and tugged the smaller male forward so that he fell on Eren’s lap. “You realize that you confessed to me, right?”

Levi grumbled while crossing his arms and hid his face in Eren’s neck. “I’m well aware, Eren. Now, shut up and hold me.” 

Eren laughed, wrapping his arms around Levi’s lower back. “You’re straddling me, you know?” 

“Quiet, Eren,” Levi hissed, pinching Eren’s side that resulted in the boy beneath him yelping.

The atmosphere in the room wasn’t awkward at all. It was sweet. Maybe a little nerve-wracking as well. 

“Levi?” 

“What?”

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Eren whispered, leaning up to press his lips against Levi’s soft cheek. 

Time had gone slowly after that kiss. Levi didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know if he should hang around on Eren’s lap, or get up and get dressed. Eren said to go on a date with him but to where? Nothing was open tomorrow. And today, well, it was nearing seven. Where would they go? 

“Stop overthinking, Levi,” Eren mumbled, placing his warm hands on Levi’s upper back to trace slow circles on his sweatshirt. “You can stay on my lap, or we can get up and find something to do.” 

“Don’t order me around, Eren,” grumbled Levi as he leaned back to stare down at the kid in front of him. 

“Why not? You– mm,” Eren moaned, mouth parting open to allow Levi’s tongue to make contact with his. The kiss was not sloppy in any way, but the noises - the noises drove Eren wild with a hunger for more. 

“ _Levi_ ,” panted Eren when they parted to breathe only to sigh in bliss when Levi pushed him on to his back to straddle him and slide his hand through silky hair. 

Meanwhile, Eren bent his legs to trap in the black-haired male above him. His warm hands held onto Levi’s hips, kissing back with an eager mouth. “Ah,” he whimpered when a hot mouth latched onto the side of his neck, teeth biting his throat and a slick tongue licking at the forming bruise.

“Fuck, I’m hard,” Levi cursed, bringing his hips down to meet them with Eren’s whose hips were bucking up with enthusiasm. 

“I want you, Levi,” Eren whined, tilting his head back to give Levi more access to his neck. “Please mark me.” 

It wasn’t long until Eren’s neck filled with pink and purple bruises, and it wasn’t long until they were both panting in each other’s mouths and coming together. 

Catching their breaths on the floor, Levi pulled back with a heavy blush on his cheeks and a grimace on his swollen lips. “This is the last time I’m letting you keep me on the floor to kiss you. Got it?” 

Eren chuckled, green eyes glinting under the light. He stared up at Levi with a dazed expression. “You didn’t say anything about coming, does that also count?” 

“Tch,” Levi flicked Eren on the head and moved to get off of Eren and make his way to the bathroom. “Shut up and clean yourself up. I’m expecting you to treat me for dinner tonight.”

That made Eren fly off of the ground in no time. “You’re right! I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t yell, Eren. I’m right here.”

“Yeah, but you’re not close enough to me,” Eren mumbled, stepping forward to cup Levi’s cheeks in his hands to tilt the raven’s chin up. “Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me, Levi.” Eren then smiled sweetly and kissed Levi on the lips. 

A blush formed on Levi’s cheeks. “It better be worth it.”

“If it’s not, then,” Eren grinned, sweetly - a little too sweet, “It’s fine as long as I’m with you. It doesn’t matter if the date is bad because if I have you beside me, then I’m happy.”

“Stop being disgusting and go take a shower, shitty brat.” 

Eren’s shoulders sagged. “Okay,” he sighed sadly, turning around to rummage through Levi’s clothes to find the few pieces of clothing that he kept there. 

Almost stepping foot into the bathroom, a hand grasped the back of Eren’s sweater to stop him from going inside any further. 

“I’m sorry, Eren. I know this date will be worth it because it’s you who’s taking me, so don’t be sad, okay?” Levi moved forward to stand on his toes and press a lingering kiss on the nape of Eren’s neck. “Now go shower, and if you do so by the next ten seconds, then I’ll meet you inside.” 

A fucking cute ass giggle was Eren’s response.

Levi's heart almost leaped out of his chest. “Jesus Christ, I’m fucked.” 

- 

Outside where the night was only a little chilly, Levi took hold of Eren's hand. "Not bad, Jaeger." 

At that, Eren blushes, glancing down to stare at the ground instead. "What are you saying? After that quick dinner we had, all we have been doing is walking around the park because everything is filled to the brim with people." 

"I don't like people; they're too damn noisy. Walking around the park with you is fine with me," Levi confessed, glancing up at Eren to look at him. 

"So, you like me?" Eren asked, squeezing Levi's hand in his. 

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," said Levi, lifting their entwined hands to kiss Eren's hand. 

Eren's cheeks became warm despite the wind biting at their bare faces. "I'm glad you said yes to me." 

The two of them stopped underneath the light of the full moon. Their eyes found each other under the moonlight, smiles appearing on their lips while they stepped closer to each other.   
  
"I'm glad I did, too, Eren." 

And then their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. They locked fingers and breathed each other's air. The clock was ticking. It was almost twelve - almost Levi's birthday.

When they parted for air, they did so reluctantly. 

"Let's go back to the dorm," Levi whispered against Eren's parted lips. "I need you in my bed." 

"Before you get me into your bed, I have something to give you." 

A thin black eyebrow rose in question. "Is that so?"

Eren hummed, "Yeah, and I'm sure you'll like it." 

Levi shook his head, eyes dancing with amusement. "All right, sweetheart. Let's go now." 

-

"Is this a kink of yours? Why the fuck do I have to wear a blindfold?" Levi demanded, leaning back on his desk chair. He could hear Eren moving around behind him, but as much as he concentrated on figuring out what Eren was doing, he couldn't.

"It's not a kink, Levi. I just don't want you to see. I'll take it off when it's ready."  

Levi grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. "Fine, but don't keep me waiting." 

Eren smiled to himself as he boiled water while shimming out of his jeans and getting rid of his long-sleeved shirt and sweater to stay shirtless. "It's almost done." 

"Oi, are you stripping?"  

"No-n-no, I'm not! I'm getting comfortable."  

"I better not see a mess on the floor, Eren."

"You won't." 

The water was steaming, already been brought to a boil. Eren grinned, happily reaching for the present he got for Levi and unwrapped the blue bow before peeling away the black wrapping paper to reveal a fuschia-colored tea box called ' _Love_.' He grabbed one of the teacups Levi kept in a safe place and placed a tea bag inside. Then Eren poured hot water into the cup, adding a bit of sugar and stirring it with a spoon.

"Okay, here you go, Levi," Eren murmured, moving forward carefully to not spill any tea. He placed the teacup in front of Levi and leaned down to kiss his lips. 

"Something smells like Chamomile. Did you make me a cup of tea?" 

"Even better," said Eren in a soft voice. He untied the black blindfold to reveal Levi's blue-gray eyes. "I made you a cup of love."

"Eren, what," Levi stammered. Holy fuck Eren was staring at him so fondly. The last person to ever look at him like that was his mother, and that was many years ago. 

"Happy birthday, Levi. I love you," Eren confessed, cupping Levi's cheeks to smother him in kisses.  

The silence in the room was heavy, but soon, it was broken when Eren felt something wet on his fingers. "Levi?"

"Fuck you for catching me off guard, and fuck you for making me cry," Levi sniffled, wiping his tears to push his mouth against Eren's.

"Was it worth it, though?" Eren asked breathlessly, grinning as Levi stared at the cup and then at him. 

Levi smiled, humming, and then nodded. "Fuck, yes, it was. I love you too, Eren."

"Are we gonna fuck now?" 

"After I drink my cup of tea."

Eren's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Levi's glare was intense, but his aura was sexy as hell. "I said, get your ass in bed, Yeager. That's an order." 

Eren's ass was sore the next day, and Levi's hips ached. 


End file.
